Lutte pour L'Amour
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Gina confusa. Draco perdendo o controle. Harry impulsivo. Confusão. Uma disputa. A luta pelo Amor. Por Ginny. Por ela, seriam capazes de tudo. Até de se matarem. FIC SENDO BETADA PELA NAYLAS2, ESTÁ SUJEITA A MUDANÇAS EM BREVE!


**Disputas**

Draco simplesmente odiava estar sozinho. Odiava ter que depender de alguém para ter paz. Odiava não ser auto-suficiente como seu pai. Odiava saber que sua felicidade, sua paz, sua sanidade dependia de apenas uma pessoa. Odiava saber que a única pessoa que realmente importava para ele, por quem ele cruzaria o inferno, era quem ele jamais poderia ter por completo.

Odiava ter que esconder de tudo e de todos que eles estavam gostando um do outro. Claro, era um gostar, porque ele não poderia amá-la, não poderia...

Abre um livro e lê um dizer que lhe chama a atenção:

"**Todo o inferno está contido numa única palavra: solidão." (Victor Hugo)**

Ele ouve uma coruja na janela, mas não vê nenhuma. Quando ia fechar a janela, uma coisa mínima, pequena demais para ser notada, lhe bica a mão.

— Ai! – Draco nota a pequena coruja ali, com um pedaço de pergaminho que, por pouco, não era o dobro do tamanho da coruja. Desamarra o pergaminho e a coruja começa a limpar suas penas, esperando por uma resposta.

"_Coisinha petulente..."_ – Draco xinga em pensamento à coruja, por ter lhe bicado forte.

"_Precisamos conversar._

_Onze horas na frente do Lago._

_Gina."_

Por Merlin, o que será que ela queria agora? Ele era monitor, mas nem por isso ficava mais fácil ir para lá sem ser notado.

_"Claro, não sou um Potter da vida que tem um velho diretor justificando as escapadas dele..."_

Pega o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho e escreve a esposta. Mal colocou a resposta na perna da coruja e ela rumou ao seu destino.

Gina estava em seu dormitório. Apesar de ser um fim-de-semana lindo, com um sol meio escondido entre as nuvens e as paisagens cobertas de neve, não sentia vontade de sair.

Hermione ainda sentou em sua cama, chamando pelo seu nome.

Gina virou o rosto para a amiga.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? Vamos, vai ser divertido! E é totalmente por minha conta! – Hermione tenta brincar com ela.

— Tenho sim, Mione, pode ir. Harry e Ron devem estar te esperando lá embaixo.

Hermione ainda fita a amiga. Gina vira seu rosto em direção à janela. Hermione desiste, levantando da cama e saindo do dormitório.

Gina não tinha vontade de sair. Porque Harry estaria lá. Onde ela fosse, Harry daria um jeito de estar lá. E isso estava deixando tudo confuso. Ele dizia gostar dela agora, mas como ela poderia ter certeza que não seria como a história da Chang?

Pitchínho chega com a resposta em sua perna. Gina nota que ele usara o mesmo pergaminho. A letra dele, como sempre, estava caprichada naquela resposta.

Desejava que ela também tivesse caprichado na letra.

"_Estarei lá._

_Não se atrase._

_D."_

Ela tinha que ficar sozinha por ora. Tinha que ver como mentir para alguém que sabia ler sua mente, seu rosto, seu corpo, melhor até que ela. Tinha que saber como por um fim em algo que ela desejava mais, desejava que continuasse para sempre.

"_É realmente como aquele ditado fala mesmo... __**Esforçamo-nos sempre para alcançar o proibido e desejamos o que nos é negado. **__"_

Mas por quê ela tinha que se apaixonar pela única pessoa que não seria aceita por ninguém por quem ela tinha carinho? Porque todos esperavam que ela aceitasse ficar com o Harry? Porque ela tinha que fazer escolhas baseadas em incertezas, em dúvidas?

Ela simplesmente se joga na cama, com a cara entre o travesseiro, esperando que ninguém visse seu choro desesperado.

— E então, ela vai descer? – Pergunta Harry, meio ansioso.

— Não, ela disse que quer ficar lá em cima mesmo.

Harry suspirou. Ron dá um leve tapa nas costas do amigo, numa tentativa de consolação.

— Bom, vamos indo, temos que aproveitar o resto do dia.

Harry não iria aproveitar nada do passeio. Ele adorava a companhia dos amigos, sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo, mas...

_"Mas a companhia que eu mais queria está lá em cima."_

Hermione sabia de ambos os lados. Sabia que Harry gostava de Gina. Sabia que Gina estava confusa. Sabia que Draco estava envolvido, e apoiaria Gina no que fosse necessário. Gina lhe contara aos prantos isso. E sabia que Harry não podia ter escolhido uma hora pior para se meter entre os dois.

Hermione se colocou entre os dois amigos e, pegando o braço de cada um, se pôs a andar em direção a Hogsmeade. Tentaria aliviar a expressão do amigo, e esperaria para falar com Gina amanhã.

Draco chega na frente do Lago. Procura uma árvore para sentar e apoiar-se. Faltavam dez minutos. Fechara os olhos. Tentava aquietar sua mente, mas era uma coisa impossível no momento.

"_**No amor, um mais um é igual a um**__."_ - Pensara Draco.

Desde que Gina Weasley entrara em sua vida, sua mente já não era mais a mesma. Ele não era mais o mesmo. Ele não tinha mais controle sobre nada quando se tratava dela. Nem sequer conseguia lembrar de como começou a gostar dela.

_"Claro, é só gostar. Quando quiser, termino e pronto."_

Pelo menos, era disso que ele tentara se convencer há dias.

— Olá. – Cumprimenta Gina.

— Olá. Cinco minutos atrasada.

— Tive problemas.

Draco nota que o rosto dela estava inchado.

— Sobre o quê quer conversar, Ginny?

Gina sente um soco na barriga. "Porquê ele tinha que ser tão direto?"

— Não podemos mais nos ver, Malfoy.

Malfoy abre os olhos, aquele tom quase místico de cinza encara os olhos castanhos. Ela os fecha, precisava encontrar forças. Precisava fazer o que era preciso.

Draco puxa seu braço para si, fazendo ela cair em seu colo.

— Você realmente não quis dizer isso, Ginevra. – Draco sussura em seu ouvido.

Merlin. Bosta. Aquela voz, chamando-a pelo nome... Era melhor que whisky. Era mais doce que vinho. Era mais sofisticada que champagne.

— Draco, digo, Malfoy, vamos parar por aqui, não quero mais...

— Me prove então.

Draco passa a mão pelo cabelo de Gina, fazendo carinho. Sente uma tremida involuntária no corpo dela. Sorriu com o canto da boca.

Céus, o que aquele sorriso extremamente arrogante tinha que lhe enfeitiçava?

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Me beije.

— Fora de questão. – Responde Gina, desviando novamente o olhar. Ela não poderia beijá-lo. Não poderia sentir aqueles lábios gélidos, tanto quanto um iceberg, que queimavam a sua quando derretiam, por onde passavam.

Draco puxa o rosto dela para si. Ele via incerteza em seu olhar. Via tristeza. E, para seu desespero, isso lhe incomodava.

— Então me diz, Ginevra, que você quer terminar o que temos, com todas as letras.

Gina sabia que aquele era o momento. Não havia mais volta. Aqueles olhos cinzas a estavam encarando, esperando uma resposta.

Draco sentiu Gina ficar tensa em seu colo, em seus braços.

Gina inspirou fundo e soltou as palavras necessárias. As palavras que ela desejava não ser obrigada a dizer:

— Não quero mais te ver, Malfoy.

— Qual o motivo disso agora, Ginevra?

— Harry me pediu em namoro. Não posso viver escondendo algo das pessoas que me são importantes.

— E você já aceitou?

— Eu vou aceitar, mas tinha que acertar as coisas com você primeiro, Malfoy.

Gina fizera questão de frisar o sobrenome do loiro. Sabia que isso iria machucá-lo. O que ela não sabia era o quanto isso também iria machucá-la.

Os olhos cinzas, que ela podia ver um brilho não usual cada vez que eles se encontravam, escureceram. O brilho sumiu, junto com o sorriso arrogante. Ele a colocara com cuidado sentada na neve. Levantou-se; limpara o uniforme, como o costume; enfiara as mãos nos bolsos e seguia o seu caminho.

Não vira a ruiva chorar mais uma vez, com o vento frio batendo-lhe o rosto.

Draco Malfoy não olharia para trás. Malfoys têm orgulho, e morrem por ele.

Ele não deixaria ela ver a única lágrima que descia por sua pálida face.

Ele simplesmente fora até uma sala de artefatos antiga, que parecia que não era usada há séculos.

Trancara a porta. Fizera um feitiço silenciador, para que tudo que fosse falado naquela sala não produzisse sons do lado de fora dela.

Naquele instante, ele berrou. Um berro animal. Suas veias fluíam ódio. Já não gostava de Potter porque ele era famoso sem ao menos ter se esforçado para isso. Ele tinha a liberdade que ele, mesmo com a merda da fortuna dele, não podia comprar. E agora lhe roubara a única pessoa que ele se importava, que queria ao seu lado.

— Maldito, maldito, MALDITO SEJA, POTTER!

Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Ah, não ia MESMO. Afinal de contas, estávamos falando de Draco Black Malfoy. Malfoys conseguiam o que queriam, de um jeito ou de outro.

E particularmente Draco não conhecia a derrota.

Harry estava esperando na saída de Hogwarts, aonde dava para ter a visão da cabana de Hagrid. Ele tinha marcado com Gina lá, para que ela lhe desse a resposta do pedido.

Harry se senta, tentando de tudo para não parecer nervoso. Quando ele ouve alguns passos, levanta o rosto, com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas o sorriso desaparece quando vê quem é.

— O que você quer, Malfoy?

— Onde está Ginevra, Potter?

— Porquê eu lhe diria, Malfoy?

— Você acha que eu vou ficar parado vendo você roubá-la de mim? Diga onde ela está! – Draco diz, com a voz começando a se alterar. Quem visse de fora, parecia apenas que ambos estavam tendo uma amigável conversa.

Porém, se tratando desses dois, nada era amigável entre eles.

— Como se você se importasse com ela, Malfoy. Não seria mais fácil você mandar seus capangas a procurarem?

Draco segura Harry pela gola da camisa, e diz entre os dentes:

— Você-não-sabe-nada-sobre-mim. – E o joga no chão.

Assim que Harry toca o chão, voa para cima do Malfoy, acertando-lhe um soco com a esquerda, deixando uma bela marca em seu rosto. Malfoy acerta-lhe um soco no nariz, quebrando-o como se fosse um simples graveto. Harry dá um chute, fazendo Malfoy bater as costas e a cabeça numa pedra. Malfoy simplesmente ignora a sensação de tonteira, devia ser por causa do sangue que ele sentia escorrer no lado de sua cabeça.

Ambos não conseguiam parar. Não pareciam humanos.

Gina resolvera não aceitar o pedido de Harry. Sabia que ele sempre seria seu amigo, mas não o conseguia mais vê-lo como via antes. A paixão, a idolatria, aquele brilho semelhante ao do Sol que a gente vê por trás da pessoa que gostamos, aquilo desaparecera.

E junto com o término do que tinha com Malfoy, viera somente frio. Solidão. Machucava ficar sem ele. Era desesperador.

Mas a cena que vira ao chegar no local, era ainda mais desesperadora.

Cabelos platinados manchados de sangue, com visíveis hematomas. Cabelos cor de ébano, olhos verdes contra os cinzas.

Gina simplesmente não sabia como parar. Ambos eram importantes. De formas diferentes, mas igualmente queridos.

— PAREM, OS DOIS! – Gritou Gina, numa tentativa desesperada de

Ambos não ouviram o seu grito. Ou se ouviram, não conseguiram entender. Não conseguiam pensar. Draco, claro, só estava se defendendo. Harry não sabia como aquilo tinha rompido o seu bom-senso. Mas ambos sabiam que não conseguiriam parar. O pior de tudo, eles NÃO QUERIAM parar.

Gina corre os corredores, em direção à Sala da McGonnagal. Abre a porta num rompante só, atraindo a atenção da Professora.

— O que posso ajudar a senhorita, Weasley?

Gina se apoia, colocando o seu peso sobre a mesa. Tenta recuperar o fôlego.

— Harry... e Malfoy... Estão brigando... Lá fora... – E aponta em direção ao local que os garotos estavam.

Gina se surpreende com a velocidade que a professora se levanta e avança sala afora. A professora emanava uma energia fora do comum para a idade dela. Gina simplesente sentiu as forças de suas pernas cederem ao chão. Sabia que ambos iriam ficar com raiva de Gina. Mas ela tivera que buscar ajuda. Ou os dois iriam acabar se matando.

Ambos agora estavam sendo tratados na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava agora tratando Draco. Harry estava deitado em sua maca, mas trocava olhares de extremo fuzilamento com Draco.

— Parecem que foram atacados por lobos. Por Merlin... – E administrava uma poção para Draco, enquanto tentava fazer magicamente uma tala no braço esquerdo de Harry.

Por fim, saíra, dando lugar aos professores das Casas para falarem com seus alunos.

Minerva, claro, se dirigiu aos dois. Snape somente dera um olhar de pura reprovação à Draco, que simplesmente abaixara a cabeça.

— Estou totalmente decepcionada com os dois. Principalmente você, Potter. Você sabe que não é admissível utilizar meios medievais desse tipo para se resolver uma rixa. Por nenhum motivo. Isso acarretará em quarenta pontos, apara os dois.

Nenhum som das bocas deles eram ouvidos.

Minerva sai, deixando Snape sozinho com os dois.

— Espero que o motivo dessa briga valha a pena.

Ambos não emitiram nenhum sinal, mas ambos pensaram do mesmo jeito.

Valia. Vali cada gota de sangue derramado, e até mais.

Snape se dirigiu à Draco:

— Me admira que uma pessoa como você deixara sua educação de lado e tomou um comportamento totalmente antiquado para um aluno da sua casa. Você envergonhou não só a si mesmo, como a Sonserina e à sua família.

Draco não concordara. Não sentia vergonha de ter se defendido, e de ter disputado com os braços o direito de ter a pessoa que era tudo pra ele. Por ela, ele iria ao Inferno.

Severo se vira em direção à saída, mas antes, olhando para Harry, fala baixinho:

— Que vergonha para Lílian, seu filho agir desse jeito.

Aquilo matou o Harry por dentro. Simplesmente virou para o outro lado, tentando dormir.

Severo sai, notando a Weasley na porta. Segue seu caminho.

Gina abre a porta e olha para os dois. Draco não perdera a pose. Ele estava olhando pela janela. Gina olha Harry e nota que ele estava dormindo. Caminha em direção à Draco. Ele não perdia aquele charme de Anjo caído. Ele sentira o seu perfurme. Os cabelos platinados, agora totalmente bagunçados, manchados, adquirindo uma cor alaranjada.

— Draco...

— O que você quer? – Gina nota que ele ainda estava ressentido. Amaldiçoou a si mesma em pensamento. Torcia para que não fosse tarde demais.

— Olhe para mim, por favor, Draco.

Draco olhou aqueles olhos castanhos, que estavam carregados de sentimentos. Gina nota que aqueles olhos prateados estavam trêmulos, inseguros. Aquilo não combinava com o Malfoy que todos conheciam, mas era aquela pessoa, aquele Draco, que ela se apaixonara.

— Me perdoe, Draco. Eu ainda quero você.

— Não, Ginevra.

Gina ficou pálida. Não podia ser. Draco não podia mandá-la embora, não agora que ela havia feito a escolha dela.

— Diga aquelas palavras que eu quero ouvir Ginevra. As três que eu preciso ouvir.

Os olhos a encaravam, esperando uma resposta. Gina pega delicadamente o rosto dele com as mãos, e mantendo o contato visual, responde:

— Eu amo você. – Ao dizer isso, ela consegue perceber que aquele brilho que se manifestava nos olhos cinzas quando se encontraram voltara. Ele simplesmente não perde mais tempo, a beijando apaixonadamente, com devoção.

A sensação de arrepio, de que o mundo todo estava girando ao redor deles... O choque de sentimentos... Quando ambos cessaram, ambos estavam corados.

Harry observava a cena, sem conseguir acreditar. Voltara a fingir que estava dormindo, não iria deixar Gina perceber sua derrota, e a dor que vinha em conjunta com a anterior.

— Draco, posso perguntar o motivo da briga?

Draco deu aquele meio sorriso, e disse perto dela:

— Você, ruiva. Perguntei a Potter onde você estava, e ele não quis me dizer. Depois, ele pulou em cima de mim e começou a me bater.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser. Não queria crer.

— Mas... O que eu sou para você, Malfoy? – Aquela pergunta saíra de forma automática. Ela sempre quis perguntar isso a ele, mas tinha medo. Medo da resposta. Medo do sarcasmo. Medo que ele dissesse que ela era somente uma distração. Uma diversão.

Malfoy pegou o queixo dela, para que pudesse encarar aqueles olhos que haviam lhe enfeitiçado. Com a outra, passara a mão naquele cabelo, num gesto de carinho, e deixou sair a resposta:

— Você é tudo que importa. Você é a minha sanidade. Meu mundo. Seus beijos... Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso. Você é o que me faz ter forças. Você é meu tudo. Estando com você, tudo perde sua importância.

Gina sentia as lágrimas acumularem dentro de seus olhos. Draco aproximara-se de seu rosto, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e em sua bochecha. Depois, sussurou no seu ouvido:

— Amo você, Ginevra.

Aquelas palavras foram sua rendição. Ela o abraçava, apertando o mais forte que conseguia. Ele agora se tornaria sua segurança, sua fonte segura. Não importava se não podia contar aos seus pais, aos seus irmãos. Somente ele, somente os dois, importava.

O relógio toca, anunciando o toque de recolher. Gina se despede de Draco com um selinho demorado. Draco a obseva até sua figura desaparecer ao passar pela porta.

— Malfoy?

Draco encara Harry.

— Sim, Potter?

Potter senta na cama, e encarando sério, adverte Draco:

— Se você machucar Gina de qualquer forma, eu... Eu juro que mato você.

Draco afirmou com a cabeça que entendera o recado. Mas ele sabia que isso não seria necessário.

Harry se vira para dormir, mas só consegue pegar no sono depois de muitas lágrimas reprimidas deixarem seu rosto.

Draco dormira com um sorriso no rosto. Nem sentira mais a dor do hematoma do rosto. Mas ali, na escuridão da noite, não havia motivos para esconder sua felicidade.

Porque, para os dois, somente ela importava. Pela felicidade dela, lutaram.

Pela felicidade da menina de cabelos rubros.

Pela felicidade de Ginevra Molly Weasley.


End file.
